


哥哥X对着镜头自wei弟弟

by erchafenyian



Category: Original man characters
Genre: M/M, 年上, 耽美, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erchafenyian/pseuds/erchafenyian





	哥哥X对着镜头自wei弟弟

哥哥最近跟着导师出差，没日没夜的忙了好几天，圆满完成了美术学院派给他们的任务。  
他赶了今天最晚最后一班飞机，终于在凌晨一点多赶回了自己的城市，刚下飞机就收到了自己心心念念了好多天的那个人发来的消息。  
他没告诉弟弟自己今晚会回来的消息，想给他个惊喜，就只是悄悄告诉司机来机场接他。  
哥哥上了车，打开了刚刚收到的消息  
那是一个视频  
镜头里的人穿着哥哥的白色衬衫，稀疏的系着一两个纽扣，因为衬衫有些大，只能松松垮垮的挂在身上，里面白皙光滑的肌肤若隐若现，在暖暖的灯光照射下更显旖旎。  
他整个人跪坐在地毯上，身上除了那件衬衫再无他物，两条修长的腿大敞着，露出腿间粉嫩秀气的性器，他一只手撑在身后，另一只手慢吞吞的抚弄着自己的性器，前端渗出的透明黏液随着他的动作滴到了手上，他就着那些湿滑顺着平坦的小腹滑倒了自己的胸口，揉搓碾压自己胸前已经挺立的乳尖  
他的眼神直勾勾的盯着镜头：“哥哥...啊...哥哥用力点摸我...乳头好痒...唔...”  
他一边自己玩弄着逐渐红润的乳尖，一边喊着哥哥，眼神露骨直白，哥哥被他的动作和话语刺激地头皮发麻，恨不得现在就把这个发骚发浪的家伙压在身下  
然而视频里的人对此毫无知觉，还在玩弄着通红的乳尖：“哥哥...啊...哥哥舔我...”  
“哥哥的舌头好厉害...每次都舔的我好舒服”他无意识的扭动着自己细瘦的腰，露出了穴中插着的青白色物体  
那是一根巨大的玉势，是哥哥送给他的生日礼物，那根玉势是按照哥哥的阴茎完全勃起以后的形状雕刻而成的，当时花了哥哥不少心思，他虽然是美术学院的学生，可平常雕刻的不过也是一些普通的雕塑，雕玉与雕塑还是有很大差别的，所以为了送出这个礼物，他没少咨询自己的导师，最后选定了上好的玉料，废了很长的时间才亲手雕刻好这根玉势  
收到礼物的弟弟对这根玉势爱不释手，有时出门还要塞到后穴中去。此时他的后穴被这根巨物填满，逐渐冰凉的玉势也染上了体温，但还是不够火热，小穴上下吞吐着巨物，噗呲噗呲的水声通过耳机被无限放大，充斥着哥哥的耳朵和大脑  
“啊...好爽...哥哥操的我好爽...”  
“哥哥的肉棒好大...撑的小穴好涨...哥哥...再快点...”  
似乎是润滑不够，他上下起伏的动作进行的很不顺畅，无奈之下只能微微抬臀拔出那根假阳具，穴口与玉势分离的时候发出”啵“的一声，洇红的小穴一张一合，青白色的玉势上闪着透明的淫液，在暖橘色的灯光照射下闪闪发光。  
他张开嘴巴把玉势含到嘴里舔弄，软嫩的舌头灵活地在前端打转，舌尖顺着顶端细细舔弄每一根突起的经脉，然后突然把假阳具吐出来，有些不满的撇撇嘴：”没有哥哥的肉棒好吃，哥哥的肉棒会流水，还会在我嘴里一跳一跳的，哥哥我好想你...“  
说着说着声音竟带上了一丝哭腔，哥哥有些后悔没有告诉他自己提前赶回来的消息，让他独自伤心难过这么久，但自己现在也不好受，被那人勾引的下身涨得生疼，坐着柔软的坐垫还觉得如坐针毡，碍着前面司机还在开车就只能忍者勃发的欲望。

他趴跪到柔软的地毯上，紧紧的闭着双腿，把自己流水的阴茎别到后面，只把不断开合的穴口和微微露着龟头的性器暴露在镜头之下，镜头的边缘是微微颤动的蝴蝶骨，有些楚楚可怜。  
他把被自己舔的亮晶晶的玉势塞到后穴，大力抽插着，肉臀随着动作一颤一颤的，显得羞涩又色情，嘴里还哼唧着不成调的呻吟：“啊…哥哥…用力操我…想被你操到高潮…”  
可怜的阴茎被一波接着一波的快感逼迫的流出了黏液，顺着光滑的大腿流到了乳白色的地毯上，与之融为一体，嘴里因为来不及吞咽的口水而发出黏腻的声音：“哥哥…吻…我…亲亲…我”  
手上也逐渐加快了动作，“啊…啊…哥哥…好爽…快点…哥哥…”  
随着身体的阵阵痉挛，一股股白浊喷薄而出，他趴着喘了几口气，然后慢慢直起身子面对镜头，“哥哥，你什么时候回来，我想你亲我，我想你摸我，我还想舔你的肉棒，让你把我操尿”  
他的脸泛着红潮，一双好看的眸子蕴着水汽，红润饱满的嘴唇说着羞耻的荤话，却显得有些可怜。  
视频戛然而止，哥哥看的有些心疼，却也不可避免的有些嫉妒自己送给他的那根假阳具，他也想让那个柔软的小舌舔弄自己的灼热，想摸着他的肉臀带他高潮。  
哥哥越想越难受，好在马上到家了，他也来不及遮掩自己身下已经鼓起的性器，快速下了车进了门。  
到家时已经凌晨两点半了，可怜的人儿早就睡着了，哥哥开了一盏小灯，忍耐着欲望看着熟睡的人。  
他没有睡在平时自己睡觉的那侧，而是睡到了哥哥那侧，把头埋到枕头里就能闻到哥哥身上熟悉好闻的味道，他怀里还紧紧抱着哥哥在家经常穿的那件白色体恤，抱着它就感觉自己被哥哥紧紧的环住一样。  
哥哥看他小脸被闷的有些发红，就把他的头轻轻从枕头里解放出来，手刚碰上那人的脸，就被压到了下面，还用嫩乎乎的脸颊蹭着他发凉的指尖，嘴里还哼着“哥哥，别走…好想你”  
哥哥被他蹭的心里发软，在他眉心烙下一吻，“宝贝乖，哥哥哪也不去”

哥哥在浴室里缓解了欲望，带着一身水汽躺到了床上，长臂一伸就把人抱了个满怀，怀里的人感受到了熟悉的拥抱，自觉的找了一个舒服的位置又沉沉睡去。哥哥不忍心搅了他的好梦，只是看了他看了好一会儿，耐不住神经放松睡意来袭，也进入了梦乡。

 

(最近有点忙，有空再补全！对不起大家了！)


End file.
